1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optimizing code based on a plurality of different processor architecture implementations, or, more specifically, to selecting the executable code that is optimized for a specific processor's architecture implementation.
2. Description of Related Art
Source code (i.e., text written using the format and syntax of a programming language) may be compiled such that is optimized to execute on a particular processor. For example, the processor may have a particular functional unit that the executable code can use advantageously. However, if the executable code that is optimized for the particular processor architecture implementation is executed on a processor with a different architecture implementation, the performance of the executable code may suffer.